


Dance for Me

by soft_sseunie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Jackson Wang, Dom/sub Undertones, Long overdue but please enjoy anyway, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_sseunie/pseuds/soft_sseunie
Summary: Jackson's birthday gift to Jinyoung





	Dance for Me

“How about you give me my gift now, hm? Go ahead and dance for me, sseun-ah.” 

 

The words were spoken so softly, as if it was actually a question; as if Jackson had a say in it.

 

But he knew by now, and by the firm undertone in his voice, it was a command. And being the good, obedient boy he was, he always followed his commands. 

 

“Yes, Jinyoung.” He spoke clearly, earning him a pleased smile.

 

+++

 

As usual Jinyoung found himself laughing fondly at Jackson's silliness. Jackson was currently trying to get him to do a “sexy dance” for the fans; said fans encouraging it, only prompting Jackson to keep bugging him.

 

Another member provides music for him, but Jinyoung politely dismisses it. He excuses himself by saying he can't dance to that music, and when prompted again he still declines to do it.

 

“But the fans want to see it!” Jackson pleads jokingly. Though, Jinyoung notices a hint of something in Jackson's eyes, that tells him he's more eager to see it himself.

 

Jinyoung thinks for a moment, before addressing both the fans and Jackson. “Hey, shouldn't he be dancing for  _ me _ ? As a gift for my birthday?” He directs that last bit straight at Jackson, mostly teasing but slightly expectant. 

 

Jackson of course does so, but he isn't serious about it. He simply wiggles a bit and shakes his butt, the gestures more cute and goofy than sexy, causing Jinyoung and the surrounding members to laugh.

 

Jinyoung's laughter dies down and he shoots Jackson a look that, as always, he catches onto immediately.

 

+++

 

After everything gets quieter, and the meet comes to a close, they say bye to the fans and start to leave. As they leave, Jinyoung pulls Jackson to the side, out of earshot from the staff and the rest of the group.

 

“I think I should come over,” he whispers into the shorter man's ear. “So you can give me my gift properly, hm?”

 

It's not a question, and both of them know it. Jackson nods anyway, more of a confirmation that he understands, and they catch up with the others.

 

+++

 

Jinyoung's smiling softly at Jackson, from where he is sitting on the edge of the latter's bed. Neither of them have really changed yet, Jinyoung is still fully clothed and Jackson is simply in his boxers and an undershirt.

 

Jinyoung looks up at Jackson, who simply waits for his order to start. He gets it in the form of a simple nod and then he's moving.

 

His hips sway gently, and a bit awkwardly, as he tries to get a feel for the faint music playing in the background of the room. He takes a few steps back, body rolling slowly, enticingly, as he does so and Jinyoung leans back on his hands to watch.

 

Jinyoung's face doesn't so much as twitch as he watches him, but there's desire burning in his eyes. It grows as he watches Jackson run his hands along his own body, and his hips move with more feeling; the way he turns around and bends over, legs straight and ass on display, wiggling it teasingly; the way he lowers himself to the floor with a slow grind, his shirt riding up the curve of his back, exposing more of his beautiful tan skin. He watches as Jackson gets himself so worked up, he's almost entirely off beat with the music.

 

Once the song is over, Jackson brings himself off the floor and onto Jinyoung's lap, arms around his shoulders, and small rolls of his hips. His face is flushed and he whines with need as Jinyoung places his hands on his waist, squeezing lightly.

 

“Did,” Jackson sighs and leans his forehead against Jinyoung's as his hands start to run up and down his sides. “Did you like it, Jinyoungie?” 

 

Jackson's wide, puppy eyes are boaring into his own as he waits for his approval. Always so eager for it. 

 

So he gives it to him.

 

“I liked it very much, sseun-ah.” he lifts a hand from his waist to cup his cheek, the smaller man leaning in to it. “How should I thank you for such a nice gift?”

 

+++

 

With both of them now naked and Jackson on his hands and knees, Jinyoung works him open with his tongue which, truthfully, is a treat for the both of them; Jackson loved having Jinyoung mouthing sloppily at his hole, and Jinyoung was weak for the whines and moans Jackson would make. Especially when he worked a couple fingers in along with his tongue, stretching him open even more. The noises Jackson made were music to his ears.

 

It hadn't even been that long, but Jackson was already a mess, Jinyoung noticed, as he moved him onto his back. Droplets of sweat already forming on his forehead and the column of his neck, giving him what Jinyoung thought was a lovely sheen in the dim lighting of the bedroom. 

 

He was wrecked and beautiful and tonight, he was all for Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung reaches into the side table and pulls out the lube Jackson had graciously stocked up for when he came over. Jackson's tries to steady his breathing as he watches him slick his cock with it, and set himself at his entrance.

 

He's becoming impatient, and on any other day he would tell the younger to get on with it. But it wasn't about him. It was Jinyoung's birthday, and he'd let him take what he wanted, how he wanted, as fast or slow as he wanted. 

 

“Such a good boy. Waiting so patiently,” Jinyoung praises, circling the tip of his cock around Jackson's hole and stroking a hand up his thigh. “By now you'd be begging for something inside you, right? Begging for me to fill you up and fuck you into the mattress.” He's simply prodding at Jackson now, gently pressing his tip against him and pulling away immediately.

 

“I appreciate you waiting for me,” he smiles at Jackson, who's now visibly shivering in anticipation. “But, I don't think I would mind just a  _ little _ something from you.” his voice is calm and contemplative. Jackson knows though; a command veiled as a suggestion, and Jackson's mouth instantly flies open.

 

“P-please!  Please Jinyoungie, fuck me! I've been so good, ‘wanna feel good,” his eyes are brimming with tears from the sheer  _ need _ to be filled, as he looks straight into Jinyoung's.

 

“Want  _ you _ to feel good.” He whimpers.

 

That was apparently good enough for Jinyoung, as he finally thrusts into Jackson, pushing all the way in in one slow stroke. Jackson keens low and long, at finally having Jinyoung hard and hot inside of him, practically singing his thanks to Jinyoung and pleading for him to move. 

 

The younger gives him no time to catch his breath before he starts moving, thrusts slow and long and borderline torturous.

 

But that's how he liked it; he liked to drag these things out, see how much of a mess he could make Jackson before his own resolve wore thin.

 

“Ah, ah! J-jinyoung,  _ please _ , faster.” Jackson sobbed. He was furiously feeling himself up. Shaky hands running up and down his body, occasionally brushing over his nipples, and past his cock which lay stiff and leaking across his stomach. Not once did he reach for it though, Jinyoung having not given him permission yet.

 

Jinyoung simply grunts and picks up the pace. Jackson whining and being so pliant and needy under him affecting him more than he'd like to admit. 

 

Soon enough the only sounds in the room are Jackson's shrill whines, low moans and soft grunting from Jinyoung, and the loud slapping of his hips against Jackson's ass. 

 

“J-jinyoungie fuck, I can't, I'm gonna-” Jackson's cut off as Jinyoung suddenly slows down.

 

“Not until I say, Jackson-ah.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Not. Until. I. Say.” Jinyoung repeats, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust into the man under him. Jackson whimpers and brings his hands up from where they were clenching the sheets and grips onto jinyoung's shoulders, nodding up at him. “Y-yes Jinyoungie.”

 

“Good boy.” Jinyoung then picks up speed again, and Jackson fights hard to stave off his orgasm. Which is easier said than done, as Jinyoung angles his hips just right and repeatedly hits the spot that has Jackson seeing stars.

 

With the visual Jackson provides under him --breathless, needy and overwhelmed with pleasure-- and the tightness around his cock, it's not long before Jinyoung can feel himself getting close. With that he brings a hand to Jackson's leaking member and strokes in time with his thrusts, a litany of breathless thanks tumbling from his lips.

 

Jinyoung's thrusts become sloppy and soon enough he's cumming inside Jackson, hips not stopping until he's fully rode out his orgasm. Once he's sated he looks down at Jackson and is met with pleading eyes as his hand continues to twist around his cock, yet still denying him his release; tears are openly streaming from his eyes, his lips are swollen and trembling, but not once does he ask Jinyoung to hurry up, or to let him come. 

 

Deciding he's had his fun, Jinyoung gives him the okay, and Jackson is coming almost instantly having been strung out for so long. Jinyoung is in awe at the way his back arches, and a high breathy moan leaves his lips. 

 

+++

 

“Thank you, Jackson.” Jinyoung sighs into the quiet of the room. He had cleaned both of them up and was laying down; him on his back, an arm around Jackson who was breathing softly into the crook of his neck.

 

“Hm, you're welcome,” the smaller man leans up to peck his cheek. 

 

“Happy birthday Jinyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending seems too abrupt and this is waaay late but it's here now so eh. 
> 
> Anyway, love it or hate it leave me a comment! I'd love to know what y'all think and whether I should do more :)


End file.
